<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Toy - ITA by AngelBlackShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925060">Our Little Toy - ITA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlackShadow/pseuds/AngelBlackShadow'>AngelBlackShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Despair, Dom/sub, Dominance, Evil, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Kidnapping, Kinky, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Submission, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlackShadow/pseuds/AngelBlackShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N), la leader di un potente gruppo dedicato alla distruzione dei seguaci della disperazione, viene rapita da Gundham Tanaka, Souda Kazuichi e Sonia Nevermind, tre ragazzi senza scrupoli e dal cuore malvagio che decideranno di divertirsi con lei contro il suo consenso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Tanaka Gundham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Toy - ITA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENZIONE: è presente sesso non-con, umiliazioni verbali e fisiche e varie forme di abuso sessuale. Non leggete se siete troppo sensibili o contro questo genere di cose. Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ormai (Y/N) era stanca di correre e nascondersi come un coniglio braccato dalle volpi: era da ore e ore che tre loschi e minacciosi individui la stavano inseguendo senza sosta, cercando in ogni modo di farla prigioniera.<br/>
Inizialmente (Y/N) era riuscita a seminarli con facilità ma, per qualche strana ragione, i tre tornavano subito dopo alla carica, rintracciandola ogni volta; ormai era da moltissimo tempo che, instancabili, la stavano inseguendo ed era chiaro che presto l'avrebbero presa.</p><p>(Y/N) era brava a destreggiarsi tra i palazzi ormai decadenti e in rovina della sua città, tuttavia quei tre individui erano bravi a leggerle nel pensiero e riuscivano sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a predirre le sue mosse. La ragazza, ormai sfinita, tentò disperatamente di infilarsi in un vicolo piccolo e buio nella speranza che non la notassero: si nascose dietro un cumulo di macerie e spazzatura, facendosi piccola piccola per non farsi vedere.<br/>
Le voci dei tre che la cercavano erano maledettamente vicine e lei non aveva più le forze di correre via. Chiuse gli occhi e si rannicchiò per terra, pregando che i tre non la notassero.</p><p>Finalmente le voci scomparirono e il cuore di (Y/N) ritornò a battere normalmente: aveva avuto tanta paura di non farcela stavolta e di essere catturata da quei soggetti. In molti ormai la volevano morta poiché, con il suo grande cuore e la sua infinita voglia di giustizia, aveva creato dal nulla un'organizzazione devota alla totale distruzione della Disperazione che ormai dilagava inarrestabile nel mondo. Grazie al suo operato, moltissimi seguaci di Junko Enoshima, ovvero "The Ultimate Despair", erano stati sterminati e innumerevoli vite innocenti erano state salvate dagli orrori che altrimenti avrebbero dovuto subire in nome della disperazione.</p><p>(Y/N) aveva un grande potenziale, ormai tutti lo riconoscevano, ed era per questo che molte persone malvagie erano alle sue calcagna, nel tentativo di ucciderla, imprigionarla o distruggerla affinché diventasse anche lei parte dell'esercito della Disperazione.</p><p>La ragazza si alzò in piedi uscendo dal suo nascondiglio, scostandosi di dosso la polvere e lo sporco, guardandosi cautamente intorno per accertarsi che i tre seguaci della Disperazione se ne fossero andati via: tutto taceva intorno a lei e questo era indubbiamente un buon segno.</p><p>Tranquillizzata dal fatto che se ne fossero andati si apprestò a uscire dal vicolo per tentare di raggiungere una base amica o un posto sicuro dove alloggiare per la notte: in quel momento un paio di braccia forti e muscolose si avvolsero intorno alla sua vita e alla sua gola, bloccandole i movimenti.</p><p>"Bene bene, finalmente ti abbiamo trovata, gattina~" sussurrò al suo orecchio con voce calma e profonda il ragazzo che l'aveva appena catturata. (Y/N) tentò di divincolarsi, tuttavia era troppo stanca per potersi ribellare in maniera convincente.</p><p>"Le voci non scherzavano, sei davvero bellissima!" Ridacchiò una voce elegante e femminile, e una bellissima ragazza dai capelli lunghi e biondi comparse da dietro un cumulo di travi metalliche buttate lì sul suolo. La ragazza si avvicinò a (Y/N) con un sorriso strano sulle labbra, afferrando senza alcuna delicatezza il volto della prigioniera con una mano. "Ci hai fatto davvero sudare sette camicie, lo sai? Per catturarti abbiamo dovuto dare il meglio di noi stessi."</p><p>"Non male per una comunissima mortale. Ci hai messo in difficoltà." Tuonò una voce profonda con una punta di ironia. Il proprietario della voce si fece avanti subito dopo: un ragazzo alto e imponente, con uno strano tatuaggio a forma di cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro, vestito con un lungo cappotto nero che lo faceva assomigliare più a un dio della morte che a un essere umano. "I miei complimenti, (Y/N). Sei riuscita davvero a farci penare, tuttavia alla fine abbiamo vinto noi come previsto. Nessun miserabile essere umano può sfuggire alla furia del grande e potente Signore Supremo del Ghiaccio."</p><p>"Però sai... in qualche modo dobbiamo fartela pagare per averci fatto fare i salti mortali." Disse in maniera lussuriosa la ragazza dai capelli chiari, portandole una mano al seno e iniziando a toccarglielo senza alcuna vergogna.</p><p>"B-bastardi, cosa cazzo volete farmi? Lasciatemi andare prima che i miei seguaci vi trovino e vi facciano a pezzettini." (Y/N) era terrorizzata da quello che avrebbero potuto farle quei tre depravati, tuttavia non era abbastanza forte per potersi liberare dalla potente stretta del ragazzo che l'aveva afferrata.</p><p>"Concordo. Non mi aspettavo poi che fossi così tanto bella. Ci sarà da divertirsi." Il ragazzo dietro di lei iniziò a premerle l'erezione contro il sedere, mentre faceva scivolare una mano verso le sue parti intime.</p><p>"Sonia. Souda. Non qui." Ordinò serioso il terzo, incrociando le braccia con disappunto. "Non fate gli animali, ci sarà tanto tempo per poterci divertire con lei. Innanzitutto dobbiamo portarla in un posto sicuro, un posto dove nessuno verrà a salvarla."</p><p>"Che cazzo di rompipalle che sei, Gundham." Sibilò Souda con tono seccato, iniziando a stringere sempre di più il collo di (Y/N) per farle mancare l'ossigeno. Presto la ragazza smise di ribellarsi e dimenarsi, sentendo il suo corpo sempre più pesante, finché finalmente non fu più in grado di reggersi in piedi e perse i sensi. Souda e Sonia la afferrarono al volo, evitandole di sfracellarsi al suolo: dopotutto non potevano rompere il loro nuovo giocattolino. Non subito, almeno.</p><p>Gundham si avvicinò a lei con in mano una siringa con dentro un liquido denso e scuro: un sonnifero di lunga durata per evitare che la ragazza si svegliasse improvvisamente.<br/>
Successivamente Souda se la caricò in spalla e i tre si diressero verso la loro base segreta, muovendosi silenziosi e rapidi come delle ombre: le strade pullulavano di gente che li voleva vedere morti e avere con loro (Y/N) avrebbe complicato solo le cose, se fossero stati avvistati.</p><p>Una volta arrivati nella loro base segreta, i tre si fiondarono in doccia: erano sudati e sporchi di chissà quali porcherie, dopo una lunga giornata passata a braccare come cacciatori la loro preda; anche (Y/N) non era nelle condizioni migliori, ecco perché i tre decisero di sollevarla insieme e di portarla in bagno per lavarla nella vasca.</p><p>Le tagliarono via i vestiti sporchi, ormai ridotti a degli stracci, per poi metterla a mollo nella vasca da bagno e iniziare a strofinarla per benino.</p><p>"Cazzo, è proprio bella." Disse con tono pervertito Souda, con il membro totalmente eretto a causa di quella visione. "Quasi quasi..."</p><p>"Per favore, evita di fare il cane, Souda." Lo rimproverò Sonia mentre le insaponava capelli e torso. "Non c'è nessun gusto nel fottere una persona che non può nemmeno urlare o implorare pietà~"</p><p>"Parla per te, stronza. A me piacciono anche quando sono così, totalmente indifese." Ridacchiò il ragazzo, sfiorando le parti intime di (Y/N) con un dito.</p><p>"Sei disgustoso, lo sai?" Commentò Gundham, con un'espressione truce sul volto. "Dopotutto non mi aspettavo di meglio da un misero e patetico umano come te."</p><p>"Sentite, non rompete il cazzo. Voglio solo divertirmi un po' con lei, non è colpa mia se ha un corpo da urlo." Souda riprese a toccarla in maniera sempre più insistente, sotto gli occhi disgustati dei suoi due compari.</p><p>"Bah, come vuoi. Io me ne vado, finisci di lavarla tu, stronzo." Sonia si arrese alla sua testardaggine, alzando le mani al cielo e andandosene nel bagno adiacente per continuare la sua doccia.</p><p>"Vado anche io." Gundham si girò di spalle e si diresse verso il suo bagno personale per poter continuare anche lui a insaponarsi. "Ma stai attento, Souda: se soltanto provi a entrarle dentro ti giuro che ti taglio quelle palle schifose che le ritrovi e le do in pasto ai miei servitori non umani."</p><p>"Sì vaffanculo, lo so già. Ora lasciaci soli che devo... aehm..." Souda iniziò a guardare in maniera famelica il corpo nudo e inerme di (Y/N), iniziando a fantasticare su tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto farle. La vasca da bagno era grande parecchi metri e li avrebbe potuti contenere entrambi senza alcuna fatica. Il ragazzo entrò nell'acqua, mettendosi sopra di lei con un ghigno inquietante: avrebbe tanto voluto fotterla a sangue in quel preciso istante, tuttavia non poteva farlo a causa di un certo patto che aveva fatto con Sonia e Gundham.</p><p>Iniziò a toccarle il seno delicatamente, per poi continuare con il massimo della sua forza come se volesse ferirla: (Y/N) d'altro canto era del tutto indifesa e impossibilitata a reagire, Souda avrebbe potuto farle tutto ciò che desiderava senza che lei si opponesse o ribellasse. Il suo membro era ormai pulsante, desideroso di possederla... ma purtroppo non poteva ancora farlo.</p><p>Nonostante ciò i modi per soddisfarsi senza effettuare la penetrazione erano tanti e la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. <br/>
Si posizionò davanti la sua entrata e, facendo ben attenzione a non entrarle dentro del tutto, lasciò che le sue labbra umide e calde si avvolgessero intorno alla sua erezione. Iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, sfregandosi contro di lei per provare piacere: l'acqua rallentava e rendeva più difficili i suoi movimenti, tuttavia Souda era così eccitato che quasi non se ne rese conto.<br/>
Baciò le labbra di (Y/N) per poi forzarla con la lingua ad aprire la bocca per poter accogliere la sua lingua. In quel momento Souda si sentì di possederla sotto ogni aspetto, con il fatto che la ragazza non riusciva in alcun modo a ribellarsi: continuò a sfregarsi contro di lei per una diecina buona di minuti, aumentando sempre di più la velocità al pensiero che (Y/N) fosse, in quel momento, solo sua e di nessun'altro.<br/>
Mise due dita sul clitoride della ragazza e iniziò a muoverle incessantemente, finché finalmente non sentì le labbra della ragazza vibrare e stringersi intorno al suo membro: fu in quel momento che venne, il suo seme si mischiò con l'acqua calda della vasca.<br/>
Ansimando e gemendo, con un sorriso perverso sul volto, le toccò nuovamente l'intimità. "Sei proprio una cattiva ragazza. Sei venuta nel sonno senza neanche accorgertene mentre venivi usata come una puttana."</p><p>Ridacchiò per un po', poi ripulì il bagno e finì di lavarla ed asciugarla per bene.<br/>
Una volta terminato il lavoraccio, se la caricò nuovamente in spalla per trasportarla verso la camera da letto dove la aspettava già Sonia: la ragazza era in accappatoio, con i lunghi capelli biondi ancora umidi e un'espressione perversa su quel suo bellissimo viso di porcellana. "Hai finito di fare il maiale, Kazuichi Souda?"</p><p>"Fai silenzio, anche tu avresti fatto lo stesso." Il ragazzo posò la prigioniera sul letto come se fosse un sacco di patate, per poi incrociare le braccia. "Sei solo invidiosa."</p><p>"Ti ho già detto che io li preferisco svegli i prigionieri. Non ci trovo nulla di eccitante se non possono implorare pietà o gridare." </p><p>"E poi sarei io il maiale?" Souda ridacchiò tra i baffi, voltandosi per andare a prendere un accappatoio per asciugarsi.</p><p>"Spero tu non l'abbia penetrata. Ti giuro che se l'hai scopata per primo io ti ammaz-"</p><p>"Ugh, come siete pesanti tu e quell'altro stronzo. Mi sono solo sfregato contro di lei, punto. Non mi piace infrangere le nostre regole."</p><p>"Bene." Sonia sorrise soddisfatta, per poi fargli cenno di andarsene. "Il sonnifero smetterà di funzionare tra qualche ora. Ti consiglio di rivestirti e aspettare fino ad allora."</p><p>E detto fatto, Souda se ne andò dalla stanza mentre Sonia finiva di vestire e legare (Y/N) per evitare che scappasse via. Passarono ben tre ore prima che la ragazza riuscì nuovamente a riprendere coscienza e quando lo fece si ritrovò legata al letto con un paio di manette, mentre indossava un completino intimo nero con annesse parigine di pizzo. La lingerie che (Y/N) aveva indosso in quel momento era di ottima fattura e la ragazza non riusciva a capire chi mai avesse potuto mettergliela; dopotutto la sua memoria era ancora annebbiata e l'ultima cosa che ricordava era...</p><p>"Merda!" Urlò improvvisamente, scuotendosi dal suo torpore: era stata catturata da tre membri di un gruppo criminale molto potente e da allora non ricordava più niente. Non sapeva il perché fosse legata a un letto o il perché fosse stata lavata e vestita in quel modo, ma di certo non si aspettava niente di buono da quella situazione. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare: non poteva urlare e non poteva fuggire, nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla da quei mostri.</p><p>"Finalmente sei sveglia~" cinguettò Sonia entrando in camera, seguita da Gundham e Souda. Il terzo, in particolare, aveva il viso rosso e un'espressione perversa sul volto, quasi come un cane pronto a saltarle addosso che si stava contenendo a fatica. Aveva gli occhi di un rosa brillante e i denti appuntiti come quelli di uno squalo: il suo aspetto era minaccioso, ma mai come quello di Gundham, che sembrava in tutto e per tutto il capo di una setta satanica. I suoi occhi erano diversi l'uno dall'altro: il sinistro era grigio, mentre il destro scintillava di un rosso intenso color sangue. Tutto di Gundham, dall'aspetto ai vestiti, emanava un'aura oscura e pericolosa.</p><p>"C-cosa cazzo è questa pagliacciata? Dove sono?" (Y/N) iniziò a scuotere violentemente le manette che la tenevano ancorata al letto nel disperato tentativo di potersi liberare.</p><p>"Ti piace l'intimo che indossi? L'ho scelto io." Disse Sonia con una punta si orgoglio nella voce, sedendosi affianco a lei per accarezzarle i capelli. (Y/N) si scostò da lei, terrorizzata, e questo fece arrabbiare la bionda che le afferrò il collo con una mano, affondando le unghie lunghe e affilate nella sua pelle morbida. "Non ti conviene fare la cattiva ragazza, altrimenti ti dovrò punire nel peggiore dei modi. E anche i miei due amici ti puniranno fino a romperti del tutto."</p><p>(Y/N) deglutì nervosa, scegliendo saggiamente di non darle un calcio nei denti per farla allontanare. Sonia sorrise compiaciuta, lasciandole il collo per evitare di soffocarla. "Bene, ora che siamo stati chiari, è ora di decidere chi ti fotterà per prima!"</p><p>"Sperando che quella bestia di Souda non l'abbia già scopata." Gundham rivolse un'occhiataccia al ragazzo dai capelli fucsia, incrociando le braccia in maniera minacciosa. </p><p>"L'ho già detto che ho fatto solo humping con lei. Non voglio guai, eh." Souda scrollò le spalle in maniera innocente, grattandosi la testa subito dopo. (Y/N) lo guardò disgustata, sentendosi sporca dentro: un totale estraneo l'aveva abusata mentre era svenuta e lei non aveva potuto far niente per impedirlo. Avrebbe voluto volentieri vomitare, ma era troppo terrorizzata dalla situazione per muovere anche un muscolo.</p><p>Soddisfatto da quella risposta, Gundham prese da un cassetto tre dadi a sei facce fatti d'osso, porgendone uno a Souda e uno a Sonia. "Lanciate il vostro dado e chi farà il numero più alto sarà libero di fotterla per prima."</p><p>Souda ridacchiò in maniera isterica e afferrò il suo dado, lanciandolo immediatamente. Confidò nella Dea Bendata per riuscire ad ottenere un sei e avere così il privilegio di possederla per primo, ma quello evidentemente non era il suo giorno fortunato poiché riuscì a fare solo un misero uno. Borbottò arrabbiato qualcosa tra sé e sé, poi si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro e lasciò fare a Sonia.</p><p>La ragazza rise di gusto non appena vide il risultato del suo compare, apprestandosi a tirare il dado a sua volta: gli occhi le si illuminarono quando fece cinque, un risultato davvero ottimo. Gundham non aveva speranze di batterla, o almeno così credeva Sonia.</p><p>"Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia." Gundham sembrava infastidito dalla cosa, dopotutto non aveva ancora perso. "È davvero da stolti pensare di riuscire a battere così un Signore Oscuro." Il suo dado rotolò sul pavimento mentre Sonia lo guardava con attenzione: dopo un paio di interminabili secondi, il dado si fermò sul sei. Gundham aveva vinto. (Y/N) sarebbe stata sua.</p><p>"Stronzo, i dadi erano truccati!" Disse Souda a denti stretti, rosso dalla rabbia.<br/>
Sonia annuì a sua volta, infastidita dal fatto di aver perso contro Gundham.</p><p>"Patetico mortale, lamentati quanto vuoi ma la realtà rimane questa." Il ragazzo sorrise in maniera quasi impercettibile, avvicinandosi a (Y/N) che nel frattempo era diventata sempre più irrequieta e terrorizzata. Quei tre stavano parlando di fare sesso con lei come se fosse normale, trattandola alla stregua di un giocattolo sessuale senza il diritto di opinione. (Y/N) avrebbe voluto piangere e gridare, ma qualcosa le diceva che loro non si sarebbero fermati e non l'avrebbero affatto risparmiata.</p><p>"T-ti prego, lasciami stare." Supplicò la ragazza, tremando come una foglia. Gundham le salì sopra il secondo dopo, senza ascoltare le sue richieste disperate. Iniziò a toccarle il seno da sopra la lingerie, premendo in maniera insistente il suo corpo contro quello di lei, godendo nel vederla così terrorizzata e indifesa.</p><p>Il ragazzo sorrise in maniera sadica, scostandole con una mano le mutandine per penetrarla con un dito. (Y/N) urlò dal dolore non appena il corpo estraneo le entrò dentro, iniziando a scalciare all'impazzata nel tentativo di levarselo di dosso. Gundham ridacchiò alla vista di quei patetici tentativi di ribellione, portandosi il dito sulle labbra per assaporare il sapore del suo sangue. "Ma non mi dire... sei vergine."</p><p>(Y/N) abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata, senza degnarlo di una risposta. Souda strinse il pugno e colpì il muro in preda alla rabbia, rovinandosi le nocche. "Non è giusto! Se avessi saputo che era vergine avrei tirato meglio quel fottutissimo dado!"</p><p>"Ma non l'hai fatto, misero e patetico umano, quindi tocca a me privarla delle sue grazie." Gundham si leccò le labbra, continuando a penetrarla con le dita nel mentre, già assaporando quello che sarebbe successo in seguito. Si sbottonò i pantaloni il secondo dopo, liberando così la sua enorme erezione: (Y/N) si sentì mancare quando gli vide il membro, che era così grande che probabilmente non sarebbe neanche riuscito ad entrarle dentro. Strinse i pugni e cercò di allontanarlo, quando lui la prese per il collo, forzandola ad aprire la bocca. "Ti consiglio di succhiare e di farlo anche bene, perché se soltanto provi a ribellarti o a mordere, io ti giuro che ti taglio la gola dopo averti fatto a pezzi il resto del corpo."</p><p>(Y/N) aveva gli occhi umidi e tremava tutta per la paura. Annuì piano e lasciò che il membro di Gundham le entrasse in bocca. Cercò di succhiare come meglio poteva, tuttavia era abbastanza inesperta e non in grado di soddisfarlo pienamente. "Patetica mortale, non sai davvero fare niente. Non sei neanche in grado di dare piacere al tuo padrone." Innervosito, Gundham la spinse contro il muro e le afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani, iniziando a muoverla violentemente su e giù. Iniziò a fotterle la gola senza alcuna pietà, ignorando i continui gemiti soffocati di protesta e i conati che provenivano dalle labbra della povera ragazza.</p><p>Sonia, nel mentre, si avvicinò a lei salendo ai piedi del letto per poi sdraiarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe. Ridacchiò in maniera sadica e si avvicinò con il viso alla sua intimità, scostando al lato le mutande e iniziando a succhiarle piano il clitoride. La lingua si muoveva in cerchi concentrici, assaporando ogni centimetro della sua femminilità ancora pura e intoccata. Iniziò a leccare e succhiare senza alcuna vergogna, sentendo (Y/N) pulsare e godere a ogni suo tocco. La penetrò con la lingua, iniziando delicatamente ad esplorare l'interno di lei, deliziata dal sapore ferroso di sangue che ancora persisteva vagamente. Continuò a fotterla in quel modo fino a farla arrivare a un pelo dall'orgasmo, per poi negarle sadicamente il piacere di venire. Dopo averla lasciata calmare, Sonia riprese di nuovo a penetrarla con la sua lingua, mentre con due dita le stimolava il clitoride: voleva che (Y/N) la implorasse di venire e voleva torturarla e negarle il piacere finché non sarebbe diventata totalmente dipendente da lei e dal suo tocco esperto.</p><p>Gundham intanto continuava a fotterle la gola in modo instancabile, gemendo e ansimando come un animale mentre pian piano le faceva perdere ogni barlume di speranza e voglia di ribellarsi che ancora possedeva. Vederla in quel modo, indifesa e inerme, con gli occhi ormai vacui e all'indietro mentre la bava le colava dalla bocca in maniera incontrollabile, lo riempiva di orgoglio ed eccitazione. Era stato proprio fortunato a vincere in quel modo la sua verginità: di certo ne valeva la pena, dopotutto Gundham adorava rompere i suoi cari giocattolini dopo averli usati ancora e ancora, fino a sottometterli completamente a sè.</p><p>Souda assisteva alla scena con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, sentendosi i pantaloni sempre più stretti intorno al suo membro. Alla vista di quella scena tanto sublime, si abbassò i pantaloni e li calciò via, prendendosi l'erezione in mano ed iniziando a stimolarsi lentamente, cercando di gustarsi ogni singolo secondo di quel momento.</p><p>Gundham era sul punto di venirle in bocca ma riuscì a contenersi: dopo averla penetrata violentemente per un altro paio di minuti uscì fuori, lasciandola tossire e riprendere ossigeno. Il ragazzo godeva nel vederla così disperata e indifesa, tuttavia quello era solo l'inizio: voleva distruggerla completamente, pezzo dopo pezzo, portandole via la sanità mentale per sempre. </p><p>"Sei proprio un bel giocattolino, (Y/N)." Sussurrò, dandole un bacio in fronte quasi per prenderla in giro, accarezzandole la testa come se fosse un cagnolino. "Non vedo l'ora di romperti, eheh."</p><p>Sonia, dopo aver preparato a lungo l'entrata della povera ragazza, si fece da parte per poter permettere a Gundham di proseguire: certo, le dispiaceva non essere stata la prima a toglierle la verginità, ma tuttavia le regole erano le regole e non se la sognava nemmeno di infrangerle per un tornaconto personale. Lei era una principessa, era sempre stata abituata ad ottenere le cose a comando dove e quando le voleva, tuttavia ora le cose erano diverse e non poteva far altro che mettersi da parte assieme a Souda ed aspettare il suo turno.</p><p>Gundham portò nuovamente due dita sull'intimità di (Y/N), accorgendosi del fatto che fosse fradicia. "Che lurida troia. Ti stiamo letteralmente violentando nel peggiore dei modi eppure sei bagnata." Scostò le mutande di pizzo di lato e si posizionò davanti alla sua entrata, stuzzicandola con la punta mentre si gustava l'espressione terrorizzata della ragazza.</p><p>"P-per favore... non farlo." I polsi di (Y/N) erano rigati di rosso a causa delle manette, la ragazza si stava dimenando a tal punto da ferirsi involontariamente. </p><p>"Fai silenzio, mortale. Tu mi appartieni." Gundham la afferrò per  collo, tenendola ferma contro il materasso. La baciò in maniera insistente, infilandole la lingua in gola fino a farle mancare il respiro, quasi come se volesse farle capire che ogni centimetro del suo corpo ormai gli apparteneva e che avrebbe potuto usarla a suo piacimento. Gundham si staccò da lei, con un filo di saliva che ancora connetteva le loro labbra; iniziò pian piano ad entrarle dentro, ignorando ogni protesta o supplica, godendosi ogni centimetro di lei. (Y/N) si morse il labbro nel tentativo di frenare i suoi gemiti: almeno questa soddisfazione non gliel'avrebbe data. Non avrebbe emesso un singolo suono per lui.</p><p>Il ragazzo la penetrò a fatica, probabilmente era troppo grande e lei era troppo stretta per accoglierlo. Nonostante tutto, si forzò dentro di lei fino alla base del suo membro, riempiendola completamente. Sogghignò in maniera sadica, mentre dietro di lui Sonia e Souda lo guardavano con le guance rosse e il respiro pesante. Gundham usò la mano libera per prenderla da un fianco, iniziando a muoversi pian piano dentro di lei: aveva notato quando (Y/N) stesse disperatamente tentando di contenersi per non dargli alcuna soddisfazione, eppure la cosa lo eccitava ancor di più. Dopotutto non c'è alcun divertimento se nessuno cerca di opporsi a te, per poi ovviamente fallire miseramente di fronte alla tua potenza. Gundham sapeva di essere un essere superiore, l'unione maledetta tra un demone e tra un angelo, e proprio per questo era certo che nessuna misera mortale sarebbe riuscita a sfuggirgli. Era questione di tempo ma anche (Y/N) si sarebbe sottomessa a lui, in un modo o nell'altro.</p><p>"Speri davvero di potermi resistere, patetica umana?" Ridacchiò lui, aumentando la velocità e l'intensità delle spinte. (Y/N) soffocava nel mentre i gemiti, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi mentre le portava via la purezza. "Anche tu sei destinata a soccombere all'enorme potere del Signore Supremo del Ghiaccio." </p><p>"F-fottiti." Fu la risposta disperata di (Y/N), che cercava disperatamente di darsi un contegno mentre Gundham continuava ad abusare in quel modo del suo corpo. Il Signore Oscuro, per nulla compiaciuto dal tono della ragazza, prese a penetrarla con ancora più forza, spingendosi così in profondità da costringerla finalmente a gemere una volta per tutte. Nel mentre che la faceva sua con così tanta forza, (Y/N) iniziò pian piano a perdere quel piccolo e ancora fragile barlume di speranza che ancora albergava dentro al suo cuore: nessuno l'avrebbe salvata, nessuno avrebbe impedito a quei tre deviati di usarla a loro piacimento fino a distruggerla completamente. Ogni tentativo di resistenza era vano perché loro l'avrebbero sopraffatta in qualsiasi modo possibile e immaginabile. "T-ti prego... n-non venirmi d-dentro..."</p><p>"Sei proprio una puttana. Dovresti implorarmi e basta di venirti dentro, di diventare un lurido buco il cui unico scopo è accogliere il mio sperma." Rise Gundham, aumentando a tal punto la velocità da far perdere completamente la testa alla povera ragazza, che ormai non poteva più trattenere la sua voce neanche volendo: continuò a implorare pietà e ad ansimare rumorosamente finché finalmente Gundham non le venne dentro, riempiendola completamente con il proprio seme. Il ragazzo uscì da lei, lasciando colare lo sperma dalla sua entrata, guardandola con estrema soddisfazione. Si girò verso Souda e Sonia e con un gesto teatrale si mise da parte, sedendosi su una sedia per riposare. "È tutta vostra ora. Io ritornerò presto per il round due."</p><p>Sonia guardò il ragazzo dai capelli rosa con un sorrisetto arrogante sul volto, spostandolo di lato con una mano. "Levati dai piedi, Souda. Ho fatto cinque con i dadi, quindi è il mio turno."</p><p>"Vaffanculo, brutta strega." Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire l'altro, troppo arrabbiato per poter fare qualcosa.</p><p>(Y/N) tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Sonia avvicinarsi a lei: dei tre sembrava la più calma e dolce, e poi era anche una ragazza. Inoltre sembrava così tanto elegante e gentile, probabilmente sarebbe stata la più delicata dei tre.</p><p>Ah, se si sbagliava.</p><p>"Sai, io sono una principessa, seppur decaduta da molto tempo." Disse Sonia con un sorriso, afferrando l'orlo del suo meraviglioso vestito in seta con ricami dorati. "La lingerie che indossi è mia, costa un sacco di soldi ed è fatta con il pizzo più pregiato che si possa trovare in circolazione. Quindi ringraziami, gattina, perché è solo grazie a me che oggi puoi indossare un completino così particolare e caro." Si sollevò la gonna e si tolse via il vestito, restando solo in reggiseno e mutande: aveva il seno abbondante e sodo, era davvero una visione celestiale di bellezza. Qualcosa di inusuale però attirò l'attenzione di (Y/N): la ragazza aveva una strana e grossa protuberanza nelle mutande che di tanto in tanto pulsava.</p><p>"Oh, lo hai notato." Ridacchiò lei, portandosi una mano alle mutande per poi abbassarle, rivelando un membro eretto di dimensioni pressoché normali. "Sai, tutti pensano che noi principesse dobbiamo essere delicate, gentili e perfette. In un certo senso lo sono, ma dopotutto una come me non potrebbe mai essere solo e soltanto una fragile e delicata principessa."</p><p>"H-hai il cazz..." (Y/N) non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Sonia, la ragazza tanto bella ed elegante che fino a pochi minuti fa sembrava tanto gentile era in realtà una she-male. </p><p>"Sì, sono nata così. Sono una donna ma ho anche il cazzo, eheh~ non te lo aspettavi, vero? Non tutte le principesse sono fatte di té alle rose e collane di diamanti." Sonia si apprestò a liberarla dalle manette, solo per poi costringerla a mettersi a quattro zampe. (Y/N) tentò prontamente di scappare e ribellarsi, ma Kazuichi Souda si fece avanti in quel preciso istante e la afferrò saldamente dalle braccia. I due la spogliarono del tutto, gettando via l'intimo e guardando in maniera famelica le sue forme sinuose e aggraziate che ormai non erano più coperte da nulla.</p><p>"Adesso, mia cara, voglio sentirti urlare e implorare. E ti giuro che se non lo farai ti darò io un motivo per farlo." Sonia la prese dai fianchi e si posizionò dietro di lei, iniziando ad entrarle dentro con facilità. Il seme di Gundham Tanaka era un ottimo lubrificante e facilitava ancor di più le cose. La baciò sul collo, poi sulle labbra, costringendola a girare il collo e ad aprire la bocca per poterla così esplorare con la sua stessa lingua. "Cazzo se sei stretta. Nonostante tu abbia preso per intero un cazzo gigante, riesci lo stesso ad essere strettissima."</p><p>"Abbiamo vinto il jackpot." Commentò Souda in maniera pervertita, iniziando a sbatterle la sua erezione in faccia per umiliarla ulteriormente. "Una troia così non si trova spesso, abbiamo davvero fatto il colpaccio stavolta."</p><p>(Y/N) strinse le lenzuola del letto mentre Sonia le entrava dentro per violarla, con le guance ormai rigate dalle lacrime. Non poteva fare altro, dopotutto, ormai era semplicemente un oggetto di proprietà di quei tre che avrebbero potuta usarla a loro piacimento in ogni istante. "T-ti prego... basta... ti prego."</p><p>"Hah, implora più forte. Non ti sento." Sonia le diede un paio di spinte poderose e intense per spronarla a supplicarla di più, cosa che appunto successe il minuto dopo, quando (Y/N) iniziò a gemere disperata per convincerli a lasciarla andare. Peccato che, più si lamentava e cercava di resistere, più Sonia si eccitava e non riusciva più a contenersi. Ormai la principessa era arrivata a fotterla con una tale intensità che l'unica cosa che riusciva a sovrastare le grida e i gemiti di (Y/N) era il rumore di carne sbattuta.</p><p>Souda non ce la faceva più a resistere: afferrò la testa della ragazza e la forzò a prenderlo in bocca, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lei a sua volta, sempre più eccitato dal rumore delle urla soffocate della povera ragazza. Si era trattenuto così tanto che ormai sembrava quasi un cane impazzito, il cui unico desiderio era scopare e scopare fino allo sfinimento. Il ragazzo poi aveva stamina da vendere: non c'era nessuno di energico come lui e il fatto che fosse anche un pervertito cronico non giovava certo alla povera (Y/N), che stava cercando di non soffocare in maniera disperata.</p><p>"Lurida troia, scommetto che non volevi altro che il mio cazzo in gola, eh?" Souda la afferrò per i capelli, muovendo sempre più velocemente la testa sul suo membro, continuando a fotterla sempre con più forza. La povera ragazza tentò inutilmente di spingerlo via con le braccia, ma Sonia se ne accorse e ne approfittò per prendergliele entrambe e torcergliele dietro la schiena mentre continuava a possederla con vigore da dietro.</p><p>"Che bambina cattiva. Scommetto che vuoi essere punita, eh?" Sogghignò la principessa, tirandole una manata sul gluteo destro che lasciò un segno rosso sangue. (Y/N) urlo dal dolore ma i suoi gemiti vennero soffocati dall'enorme membro che aveva in gola e che continuava senza sosta a fotterla.<br/>
Sonia la schiaffeggiò ancora e ancora su entrambi i glutei, ridendo e godendo del suo dolore. A ogni schiaffo la sentiva stringersi intorno a lei, quasi come se la cosa le piacesse. "Heh, aveva ragione Souda a chiamarti troia. Diventi sempre più bagnata a ogni schiaffo, quasi come se la cosa ti facesse piacere."</p><p>"È una piccola masochista, forse dovremmo abusarla di più fino a romperla del tutto." Souda continuò a fotterla sempre più intensamente finché, finalmente, non venne, restandole dentro per farle ingoiare ogni singola goccia del suo seme. "Farai meglio a ingoiare tutto oppure saranno guai."</p><p>(Y/N) tentò di ingoiare ogni singola goccia, con la mente ormai annebbiata dal dolore e dal piacere che stava provando in quel momento, mentre veniva penetrata violentemente da quella che sembrava essere la più gentile e pacata dei tre. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Gundham seduto su una sedia a pochi metri da lei, che la fissava intensamente con il membro eretto in mano. In quella stanza non si poteva fidare di nessuno, erano tutti lì per farle del male e per usarla senza ritegno.</p><p>Sonia continuò a penetrarla sempre più forte, godendo dei suoi gemiti disperati. Le iniziò a toccare il clitoride in contemporanea, stimolandoglielo con le dita mentre continuava a possederla con vigore e forza. Solo dopo averla sovrastimolata un paio di volte le concesse finalmente di venire per sentirla stringersi intorno a lei ancora di più e godere di lei. Sonia ansimò pesantemente mentre la povera (Y/N) si accasciava ormai sfinita sul materasso, continuando a fotterla finché non raggiunse il climax a sua volta. Prima di venire definitivamente, uscì da lei e la voltò a pancia all'aria, per poi finalmente liberare il suo seme su tutto il suo corpo, marchiandola esattamente come se fosse un territorio di sua proprietà. (Y/N) era troppo debole ormai per reagire e decise saggiamente di non opporre resistenza mentre lo sperma caldo di Sonia veniva a contatto con il suo seno, il busto e anche la faccia. Ormai la ragazza non era più neanche un essere umano, era semplicemente un oggetto sessuale creato al solo scopo di donare piacere ai suoi padroni.</p><p>Souda, nonostante fosse venuto il secondo prima, era già pronto per darle il round successivo: si stese affianco a lei che ormai era inerme e immobile sulle lenzuola, facendola mettere di lato mentre iniziava a fotterla anche lui da sdraiato. Le afferrò nel mentre la vita con un braccio e il collo con l'altro, tenendola saldamente a sè mentre continuava a violentarla con forza. Le morse il collo candido con i suoi denti lunghi e appuntiti fino a lasciarle i segni: il morso iniziò a sanguinare e lui lo leccò subito dopo, assaporando il sapore dolce e ferroso del suo sangue.<br/>
Aveva aspettato così tanto e finalmente le era dentro, libero di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse con il suo corpo senza che nessuno potesse fermarlo. "La tua figa è ancora meglio di quello che credessi. È così calda e stretta che starei qui a scoparti per ore."</p><p>"Lasciane anche per noi." Disse Gundham ghignando, togliendosi finalmente i suoi vestiti e restando completamente nudo a cospetto degli altri. Aveva un fisico asciutto e slanciato, con un enorme tatuaggio tribale che gli ricopriva il braccio e la spalla destra. Si avvicinò alla povera ragazza inerme e poi spinse via Souda, costringendolo a mettersi sotto di lei. "Facciamo così. Tu continui a fotterla da sotto e io la fotto da sopra."</p><p>"Basta che non rompi e che mi lasci godere ed è tutto okay." Annuì lui, iniziando a muoverla dai fianchi per costringerla a prenderlo tutto fino alla base; la posa lo eccitava particolarmente perché in quel modo poteva vederle il seno sballonzolare su e giù a ogni colpo, senza contare che così aveva davanti il viso ormai stremato e pieno di lacrime della povera (Y/N) che riusciva solo a gemere e parlare in maniera sconnessa.</p><p>Gundham Tanaka si mise esattamente dietro di lei, afferrandole entrambi i glutei ed aprendoglieli un po', affinché potesse godere della bella vista che era il suo sedere. Il fatto di essere stato in grado di sverginarla non una, ma due volte, lo riempiva di orgoglio e superbia in una maniera che non poteva nemmeno descrivere. Posizonò all'entrata il membro e fece per entrare, quando (Y/N) finalmente si decise a reagire: era fin troppo terrorizzata e stanca per potersi muovere, ma il fatto che Gundham volesse privarla anche della sua verginità anale era un qualcosa che la faceva rabbrividire.</p><p>"Brutto stronzo, non ti azzardare! Te lo taglio quel misero cazzo che hai." Lo minacciò con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Souda continuava a penetrarla con forza e violenza nel tentativo di distruggerla e sottometterla a sé definitivamente.</p><p>Gundham allora la afferrò per le braccia, impedendole di muoversi e ribellarsi, mentre già pregustava le sue urla disperate di dolore quando finalmente l'avrebbe posseduta. "Sei solo una troietta il cui unico scopo è essere scopata e riempita in ogni buco. Sei di mia proprietà e io ti posso fare tutto quello che voglio, hai capito?" Disse con fare minacciosi, stringendole le braccia fino a farle male.</p><p>Souda nel mentre le schiaffeggiò un gluteo, continuando a fotterla sempre più rapidamente. "Ha ragione, sei la nostra puttanella: guarda come rimbalzi bene sul mio cazzo, sembra proprio che tu non sia nata per fare altro."</p><p>"Tuttavia... trovo noiosi i giocattolini che non si ribellano." Gundham si posizionò nuovamente davanti alla sua entrata, iniziando pian piano a scivolarle dentro, ignorando completamente le urla di dolore della povera ragazza. "Ecco perché sono felice di vederti gridare di nuovo. Voglio che tu mi combatta, mi cerchi di sfuggire al meglio delle tue capacità. Voglio possedere ogni centimetro di te e voglio farlo con la forza. Quindi, (Y/N), adesso urla più che puoi e soffri per me."</p><p>Il ragazzo le entrò dentro il sedere con violenza, penetrandola tutta d'un botto senza alcuna delicatezza. (Y/N) iniziò a piangere e a dimenarsi invano, con Gundham dietro che le teneva le braccia e Souda sotto che la manovrava per i fianchi come se fosse una bambola.</p><p>Sonia rise a quella visione, avvicinandosi a sua volta a (Y/N) per afferrarla dai capelli. "Sbaglio o hai ancora un buco libero?"</p><p>"Fottiti, s-stronza del cazzo." Fu la risposta della ragazza, che in qualche modo era riuscita a parlare tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime.</p><p>La bionda la schiaffeggiò in preda alla rabbia, dopotutto una principessa non poteva certo tollerare un simile linguaggio. "Dopo che avrò finito di usarti non avrai neanche la forza per dire una parola, troietta." Sonia si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e la costrinse a piegarsi ancor di più, forzandole il membro in bocca ed iniziando a usarla per provare piacere.</p><p>I tre ragazzi ormai si muovevano quasi in sincrono mentre la penetravano selvaggiamente con il solo scopo di umiliarla e distruggere la sua sanità mentale. Era da tanto che non si divertivano così con un nuovo giocattolino, ed era chiaro come il sole che non si sarebbero stufati di lei molto presto. Dopotutto avevano per le mani il simbolo della speranza che guidava un'intera organizzazione devota all'eliminazione di gentaglia come loro, era quasi d'obbligo per quei tre di forzarla e costringerla a sottomettersi a loro cospetto, e avrebbero usato qualsiasi mezzo per romperla. Qualsiasi.</p><p>L'intero corpo di (Y/N) era in fiamme: tre membri instancabili la stavano penetrando a loro piacimento, senza darle un minuto di sosta. Il più rapido era Souda, che nonostante la stesse scopando da più tempo, era come se fosse instancabile e inarrestabile. Quei tre maledetti l'avevano privata di ogni cosa, costringendola a diventare un mero strumento sessuale per appagare le loro voglie malate. Non poteva gridare, non poteva resistere, non poteva sperare di essere salvata: tutto ciò che poteva fare era arrendersi ai fatti e farsi trascinare pian piano nella spirale della follia e della disperazione che da sempre era stata una sua nemica giurata.</p><p>Alla fine ci erano riusciti: quei tre avevano distrutto il simbolo della speranza, convertendolo in pura e semplice disperazione. Ormai (Y/N) sapeva di appartenere a loro, di non avere più la sua autonomia. Era semplicemente una serva, il cui unico scopo era farsi riempire ancora, ancora e ancora senza riposo.</p><p>"C-cazzo, sto per venire." Ansimò Kazuichi, sentendosi prossimo al climax. (Y/N) era ancora così maledettamente stretta e paradisiaca che anche un ragazzo instancabile come lui ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Le diede un paio di colpi ben assestati per poi venirle anche lui dentro, riempiendola tutta del suo seme. La ragazza venne nello stesso momento, già sovrastimolata dall'orgasmo di prima che per lei era come una dolce tortura. Souda era ancora duro dentro di lei, con il suo seme che gli colava su tutta l'asta fino all'esterno.</p><p>Gundham era solo all'inizio invece, instancabile anche lui come un toro: continuò a usare il corpo della ragazza ancora e ancora, continuando a sussurrarle all'orecchio frasi denigratorie e perverse al solo scopo di farle perdere la testa. "Fai tanto la preziosa ma alla fine ti sta piacendo farti scopare in culo da un Signore Oscuro potente come me." Probabilmente lui era quello che si stava godendo di più la situazione, troppo eccitato dalla sua sofferenza e dai suoi gemiti per potersi controllare. Il suo sedere era così stretto e soffice che bastarono pochi minuti affinché anche lui riuscì a venire, riempiendola a sua volta.</p><p>Sonia fu l'ultima a raggiungere il climax: dopo averle negato l'ossigeno fino a farla quasi svenire, le venne in gola e in faccia, afferrandole le guance per costringerla a ingoiare. "Brava la mia troietta. Sei stata proprio brava a ingoiare tutto." La baciò in bocca, gustando a sua volta il suo stesso seme, per poi guardarla negli occhi vuoti e vacui. (Y/N) perse i sensi subito dopo, sfinita da quel trattamento così violento che i tre le avevano riservato: aveva smesso finalmente di ribellarsi, era diventata di loro proprietà. </p><p>I ragazzi si stesero sul letto accanto a lei, stringendosi affinché potessero starci tutti e quattro. Souda strinse (Y/N) da un lato, Sonia la afferrò dall'altro. Gundham non amava particolarmente il contatto fisico quindi decise di distanziarsi un po' da loro, prendendo fiato steso a pancia all'aria.</p><p>"È stato fantastico! Voglio rifarlo domani, dopodomani, dopodopodomani..." mormorò Souda, palpando nel mentre il seno della povera (Y/N). "Siamo stati proprio fortunati a catturarti. D'ora in poi ci prenderemo definitivamente cura di te."</p><p>"Puoi dirlo forte. Una ragazza così carina tutta per me sembra quasi un sogno." Sonia era stanca ma felice, chissà quali altre cose depravate avrebbe potuto farle contro la sua volontà. </p><p>Dopo aver chiuso a chiave la porta per evitare che (Y/N) fuggisse, i tre ragazzi si strinsero attorno a lei sul letto, preparandosi per la notte. Loro avrebbero dormito sonni tranquilli e felici, consapevoli di aver neutralizzato per sempre una delle loro più pericolose minacce. E per quanto riguardava (Y/N)... erano sicuri che, prima o poi, anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto quel trattamento.<br/>
I ragazzi si addormentarono con un sorriso sulle labbra, stringendo tra le loro braccia il loro nuovo, preziosissimo giocattolino: dopotutto non potevano più lasciarla andare, sarebbe appartenuta a loro per sempre e li avrebbe soddisfatti in eterno, volente o nolente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>